The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant referred to by the cultivar name Montreux. Montreux was originated from a hybridization program in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 1985. The female parent was an unnamed hybrid from our own breeding. The male parent also was an unnamed hybrid from our own breeding. Each of the parent plants were proprietary, and have not been released or marketed, and are maintained strictly for use in the breeding program. Montreux was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by me on Jul. 21, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands. The first asexual reproduction of Montreux was accomplished when vegative cuttings were taken from initial selection on Nov. 6, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen in The Netherlands. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in November 1985 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Montreux are firmly fixed and retained through generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Montreux, which in combination distinguish this Alstroemeria from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. The outer petals have a distinctive purple color, green tips with moderate dark purple streaking and red-brown spotting concentrated in area around the green tips. PA0 2. The two top inner petals have a light purple-pink color at the base, a creamy-yellow band at the center and have outer ends that are purple similar to the purple color of the outer petals. PA0 3. The inner petals have many dark purple streaks which increase in length and width from the attachment point to the apex of the petals.